Saphira Knight Wars
by Dunk234
Summary: Lauren Slayton is a 6year old sent to save the digital world. She gathers digimons to form the  Saphira Riser' army to fight against the action army. Lauren has to do this to complete the prophecy mentioning her.
1. Episode 1 The Beginning

This is a story that I have recently thought about. This story features the war against the Action Army. There is a prophecy featuring a human with a pink xros loader. Lauren is a young girl, only 6 years old, who ends up in the digital world to start her mission. She meets Saphiramon, Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon. They all form the Saphira Riser Army and they start to fight the enemy. They meet other digimons who join the army. Lauren needs to collect the crystals of each land to help them. Most of the characters are my own but they are changes to some of the original digimons (only for this story).

Saphira Knight Wars Episode 1- The Beginning

* * *

This is the opening scenes…

**Digimon, digimon, digimon…**

Lauren is seen falling into the digital world…

**Gather to fight our enemies…**

Saphiramon, Shadow Dragomon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon appear…

**To help win this war…**

Lauren holds up her xros loader and Saphiramon X2 appears behind her…

**Against the action army…**

The leader and the three generals of the action army appear…

**Through all the lands…**

Shadows of other digimons appear…

**To complete the prophecy…**

Lauren turns into the Saphira Knight…

**Saphira Knight Wars…**

Saphiramon X2 releases a shockwave…

**Xros shinka…**

Saphiramon, War Knightmon and War Greymon fuse into Saphiramon X3…

**We will win in the end…**

Lauren kicks an enemy, while Carmon rams them over…

**Because we are destined too…**

Thunder Greymon and Tank Garurumon face off against Steelixmon while Ice Birdmon flies around them…

**Saphira Knight Wars.**

Lauren stands before the Saphira Riser army and sticks up one of her hands.

* * *

The Digital World, Wind Land…

Standing on a cliff, 5 creatures were looking at the scenery. Three were dragon based, one was an angel with a spear and a sword and finally the other one was a dragon humanoid with a jet pack and a sword.

"Saphiramon, we need to think of a way to defeat the action army" said the dark coloured dragon.

"I know Shadow Dragonmon, we are trying our hardest to succeed" said Saphiramon.

"If only we can found the prophecy human" said Wind Dragonmon.

"We don't know where the person is" said Angewomon, who was swinging her spear around. Suddenly there was a small cry.

"What was that?" asked War Greymon who was now floating by Saphiramon's side.

"Sounded like a human cry" said Saphiramon, "I will go and check". He then set off the ground and headed towards where the cry came from.

* * *

Elsewhere. A couple of minutes earlier.

A portal opened and a small girl came out. She was wearing pink trousers, pink boots, a purple shirt, a purple jacket. She had blond hair and her eyes were green. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. She then started to cry. Unknown to her, a bird with a strange marking heard it and was moving to her position. The girl then looked at her hands and saw a pink device in it. All the sudden it released a beam of light. The bird was blinded by the light. Saphiramon who was closing in saw the light as well.

"That's the light of an xros loader" he said, he then increased his speed and headed towards where the light is coming from.

* * *

The girl looked up and saw the incoming bird. She looked at the device but it seemed to be quiet.

"A human" it said before noticing the xros loader, "Now come with, Uncle Saberdramon". The girl then ran behind a rock. Just then, a voice was heard.

Saphira Tornado.

Saberdramon dodged a light coloured tornado and afterwards the tornado became Saphiramon.

"Leave her, action army monster" he said.

"I will be back" Saberdramon said and then he left. The girl came out of hiding and stared at Saphiramon. Saphiramon landed and the girl ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said before falling to sleep. Saphiramon put the girl in his hands and then took off to join his friends.

* * *

Back with the others…

"I wonder what that light was" said Angewomon.

"It was the power of an xros loader" said Saphiramon who just started to arrive. War Greymon noticed the child in his hands. Saphiramon landed and lowed his hands and placed the girl on the ground and the xros loader was still visible in her hands. The next minute, the girl opened her eyes and stared at the gathered creatures.

"Thanks for rescuing me" she said, "My name is Lauren, and what are you?"

"We are digimons and the device in your hands is an xros loader" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"I am Saphiramon" said Saphiramon and then pointed to the others, "these are Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon, Angewomon and War Greymon".

* * *

Inside a cave…

Saberdramon faced his commanding officer, Parrotmon.

Parrotmon (Saphira Knight). Ultimate level. Vaccine type. A giant bird type digimon. An improved Parrotmon with laser guns on its shoulders and a chainsaw for its tail. Special attack- Zap Chainsaw Cut.

"So you say there is a human here" said Parrotmon.

"Yes, and that trouble making Saphiramon rescued her" said Saberdramon.

"Go back and capture her" said Parrotmon before turning towards the screen. Saberdramon left the cave.

* * *

With our heroes…

"Saphiramon what was the bird digimon that appeared before me earlier" said Lauren. The others had faces of angry and stared at Saphiramon.

"He is Saberdramon, a member of the action army" said Saphiramon.

"Action army" questioned Lauren.

"The action army is the main enemy to the whole digital world, they are close to taking control of the whole digital world" said Angewomon.

"Ok! So what do I do then?" Lauren asked.

"You will gather an army to fight them" said War Greymon, "and lets us be the first lot".

"Thanks, I accept your offer" said Lauren as her xros loader lightened up and the 5 digimons did the same.

"Let's call ourselves, the Saphira Riser Army" said Wind Dragonmon. Everyone else cheered and everyone shaked hands to complete the agreement.

* * *

Saberdramon saw the group and said, "Hand over the girl".

"Think again" said Saphiramon, "Angewomon and War Greymon protect Lauren". The two digimons stood infront of Lauren while Saphiramon, Wind Dragonmon and Shadow Dragonmon took off towards the enemy.

Saphira Tornado.

Wind Dragon Tornado.

Shadow Tornado.

All three turned into tornados and aimed for Saberdramon who dodges like they were not that hard.

Saber Blade Storm.

Many blades headed towards them and only Saphiramon dodged quickly enough. War Greymon positioned himself ready to attack.

Terra Saber Strike.

War Greymon headed towards Saberdramon but again he dodges and releases the same attack again.

* * *

Angewomon moved her spear and sword to be ready to fight Saberdramon. Lauren was watching and suddenly noticed her xros loader was showing pictures of Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon and the words ``xros shinka".

Lauren lifted her xros loader and said, "Xros shinka!" She then pointed it towards the battle. Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon started to shine.

"What?" said Saberdramon.

Saphiramon…

Shadow Dragonmon…

**Xros Shinka!**

Saphiramon X2.

The light disappeared and a dragon humanoid with dark claws and blue wings and an axe in its hands.

"Saphiramon X2" it said. Saberdramon started to back away. War Greymon helped Wind Dragonmon back to where Angewomon and Lauren were.

* * *

Saphiramon X2. A dragon humanoid like digimon. Xros Level. Data type. He is the first xros form of Saphiramon. He carries his axe around everywhere. Special attacks- Saphira Wave and Saphira Axe Storm.

"Lauren good work" said Angewomon. Lauren was smirking. Saberdramon was preparing to leave when Saphiramon X2 appeared before him.

Saphira Wave.

The dragon head on his body fired a wave towards Saberdramon destroying him completely. Saphiramon X2 then split apart and Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon reappeared.

"Now we have caused an upset" said Shadow Dragonmon as thunder started to appear across the land.

* * *

At a dark castle…

The leader of the action army was reading a book as his three generals and top soldier appeared.

"Master, Saberdramon is dead" said one of the generals who turned out to be a bull humanoid creature.

"Parrotmon said he discovered a human" said another general who looks like a metal clown creature.

"An xros shinka was activated, master" said the top soldier who was a warrior with steel armour and two swords.

"The prophecy of the Saphira General has begun" said the leader who turned to the map of the digital world and smiled, "we will still win in the end".

* * *

NEXT TIME:

War Knightmon: You must prove that you are here to help us.

Lauren: Wait there is a prophecy about my arrival.

Parrotmon (Saphira Knight): Attack them Garudamon.

Future Saphiramon: Welcome child.

War Knightmon and Wind Dragonmon: Xros Shinka!

Episode 2- War Knight Challenge


	2. Episode 2 War Knightmon's Challenge

This is a story that I have recently thought about. This story features the war against the Action Army. There is a prophecy featuring a human with a pink xros loader. Lauren is a young girl, only 6 years old, who ends up in the digital world to start her mission. She meets Saphiramon, Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon. They all form the Saphira Riser Army and they start to fight the enemy. They meet other digimons who join the army. Lauren needs to collect the crystals of each land to help them. Most of the characters are my own but they are changes to some of the original digimons (only for this story).

Saphira Knight Wars Episode 2- War Knight Challenge

* * *

This is the opening scenes…

**Digimon, digimon, digimon…**

Lauren is seen falling into the digital world…

**Gather to fight our enemies…**

Saphiramon, Shadow Dragomon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon appear…

**To help win this war…**

Lauren holds up her xros loader and Saphiramon X2 appears behind her…

**Against the action army…**

The leader and the three generals of the action army appear…

**Through all the lands…**

Shadows of other digimons appear…

**To complete the prophecy…**

Lauren turns into the Saphira Knight…

**Saphira Knight Wars…**

Saphiramon X2 releases a shockwave…

**Xros shinka…**

Saphiramon, War Knightmon and War Greymon fuse into Saphiramon X3…

**We will win in the end…**

Lauren kicks an enemy, while Carmon rams them over…

**Because we are destined too…**

Thunder Greymon and Tank Garurumon face off against Steelixmon while Ice Birdmon flies around them…

**Saphira Knight Wars.**

Lauren stands before the Saphira Riser army and sticks up one of her hands.

* * *

Our heroes were heading towards the castle of the land. Lauren was sitting on Saphiramon's back as he flew. The others were behind him.

"Saphiramon, where are we going?" Lauren asked.

"We are going to our castle" said Saphiramon.

"Our father and the other digimons are getting worried about us being always late to return home" said Shadow Dragonmon.

"What's xros shinka?" asked Lauren.

"We only know that it allows two or more digimons to combine and form a stronger form to one of the digimons" said Angewomon.

* * *

At the castle…

A massive dragon like digimon with a mirror on it's body was searching the grounds for something.

"Future Saphiramon, they will be back soon" said a voice. Future Saphiramon turned to see a wingless knight and an armoured beast like digimon approaching.

"Metal Garurumon and War Knightmon, you know I get worried easy with those 5" said Future Saphiramon.

"Yes but earlier the guards reported two strange lights appearing" said Metal Garurumon.

"They say it could be the chosen human has arrived" said War Knightmon.

"I say that maybe that's why the 5 troublemakers aren't back yet" said one of the guards. Just then, a small fairy like digimon flew to them.

"The 5 are returning with a small girl with them" it said. Everyone sweat-dropped when they heard that.

"Let them through" said Future Saphiramon.

* * *

Just then, Saphiramon, Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon, Angewomon and WarGreymon landed. Saphiramon lowed and Lauren got off. All the other digimons were looking weirdly at Lauren. War Knightmon was extremely angry with this development.

"I am Lauren" said Lauren, "I am only 6 years old". Future Saphiramon lowed his head to look at her.

"Welcome child, you are so young, but it doesn't matter" he said, "It's time for the prophecy to come true".

"Wait there is a prophecy about my arrival" said Lauren.

"You must prove that you are here to help us" said War Knightmon who stepped forward. Saphiramon and his team then appeared before Lauren and gave him the evil eye.

"She doesn't have to prove anything, I believe she is the chosen human" said Saphiramon.

"Let me test her then" said War Knightmon. Saphiramon was about to argue but Lauren nodded towards War Knightmon.

"The test will be done tomorrow" said Future Saphiramon, "but for now, lets us rest".

* * *

Lauren walked along side Angewomon to Angewomon's bedroom. "Lauren, why didn't you show them the xros loader" Angewomon asked.

"I wanted to prove that I am loyal and helpful than just showing the device" Lauren said. They then came up to the room and saw maid like digimons just finished the improvements.

Elsewhere, in the main throne room…

Future Saphiramon sat on throne and watched as Saphiramon argued with War Knightmon.

"She is the right person, so that means she doesn't have to prove herself" Saphiramon argued.

"And why?" asked War Knightmon.

"Because she has an xros loader" said War Greymon, "I don't know why she didn't reveal it to you, but without her we wouldn't have destroyed Saberdramon". Metal Garurumon had a shocked look on his face.

"You destroyed an action army digimon" said Future Saphiramon.

"Lauren xros shinka Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon into Saphiramon X2" said Wind Dragonmon.

"I bet you making that up" said War Knightmon as he left the room.

* * *

At Parrotmon's cave…

Parrotmon was standing before the screen with his commanding general on. It was the bull humanoid digimon.

"Parrotmon the human will have gone to the castle by now" he said.

"Morzantmon, the child would be an easy target if the digimons that protect her aren't there" said Parrotmon looking towards the massive fire bird standing in a small distance.

"So that's why Garudamon (Saphira Knight) is standing there" said Morzantmon. Parrotmon turned to Garudamon.

"Attack them Garudamon" said Parrotmon, "and make sure the girl is captured". Garudamon then left the cave with I am going to destroy look on it's face.

* * *

Morning, back at the castle…

Lauren was walking through the castle with Angewomon. Angewomon had watched her sleep the whole night. They both soon reached the throne room and entered. Once inside, Saphiramon, Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon and War Greymon ran towards Lauren and gave her a big hug. War Knightmon noticed she didn't say anything about that.

"So she proved to be friendly and never argue" he thought, "it looks like I may not need to do much to see that she is the chosen one". He then watched as Lauren walked up to him and waited for him to speak.

"Follow me to the training ground" said War Knightmon as he turned to walk out. Lauren said good-bye and followed him.

"So I guess you were right about her having an xros loader" said Future Saphiramon who had spotted the device attached to her belt.

"The action army will try to kidnap her at every chance they get" said Metal Garurumon.

* * *

At the training ground…

War Knightmon stood watching Lauren swing a practise sword around and hitting the dummies that were there.

"She can fight with a sword" War Knightmon thought and then he finally notices the xros loader, "so she is the one then, and all these tests are doing nothing to not prove this". Lauren finally puts the sword down as War Knightmon walked up.

"Why didn't you show the xros loader, it would have saved you all this trouble" he asked?

"I wanted to prove that even that I have the device, that I was the right human" said Lauren. Suddenly the device lighted up and War Knightmon did the same. Once the light was gone, War Knightmon now had wings.

"I guess that means I am part of this still mysterious army you are creating" said War Knightmon. Then a fire started before them and both looked to see Garudamon (Saphira Knight) above them.

* * *

Garudamon (Saphira Knight). A winged beast type digimon. Ultimate Level. Virus type. He is an improved version of Garudamon but is a virus type instead of vaccine. Special attacks- Blaze Garuda and Blaze Claw Daggers.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy" shouted War Knightmon, he then turned to Lauren, "go and hide".

"Once I finished with you, I will take the girl" said Garudamon as Lauren ran towards the castle.

Blaze Garuda.

A dark red fire bird was launched from Garudamon at War Knightmon.

War Knight Shield.

War Knightmon put both of his lancers together forming a shield and blocked the attack from doing any harm.

* * *

Garudamon swung his big hand and smacked War Knightmon into the wall. He then launched his fire bird attack again.

Saphira Tornado.

Shadow Tornado.

Wind Dragon Tornado.

Angel Spear.

Terra Saber Strike.

5 attacks headed for Garudamon's attack and destroyed it. Saphiramon and his team arrive and Lauren ran to stand by them.

Lauren lifted her xros loader and said, "Xros shinka!" Saphiramon and Shadow Dragonmon started to shine.

Saphiramon…

Shadow Dragonmon…

**XROS SHINKA!**

Saphiramon X2.

Saphiramon X2 then flew towards Garudamon.

* * *

Saphira Wave.

The dragon head on his body fired a wave towards Garudamon but he dodged easily. Just then, the wind land digimons appeared and a couple of reporter type digimons arrived and saw the scene. They turned on the camera.

"As you can see Garudamon of the action army is attacking the wind land" one of them said, "and there's an xros level digimon there". The camera was pointing at Saphiramon X2. The cameraman suddenly spotted something else.

"Reportermon sir, there is a human down there" the cameraman said. Reportermon looked where the cameraman was looking and saw Lauren.

Lauren looked at her xros loader and saw the pictures of War Knightmon and Wind Dragonmon. She lifted her device and said, "War Knightmon, Wind Dragonmon xros shinka!" War Knightmon and Wind Dragonmon started to shine. Everyone but Lauren's team was shocked to see a xros shinka in action.

War Knightmon…

Wind Dragonmon…

**XROS SHINKA!**

War Knightmon X2.

Once the light was gone and an improved War Knightmon with big green dragon wings and a small dragon head on its body.

* * *

War Knightmon X2. A dragon warrior type digimon. Xros level. Data type. He is able to fly faster than other knight like digimons. Special attacks- War Knight Twister and Dragon Knight Terra Strike.

War Knightmon X2 then flew to stand side by side with Saphiramon X2. Lauren stepped forward followed by Angewomon and War Greymon until they were below the two xros shinka digimons. Each of them performed a pose.

"We are the Saphira Riser Army" they all shouted together. Garudamon looked shocked. Lauren gave the command and Saphiramon X2 and War Knightmon X2 launched at Garudamon.

War Knight Twister.

Saphira Wave.

Both launched their best attacks and completely destroyed Garudamon. The two then de-combined and the four previous digimons reappeared.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Metal Garurumon: This is Carmon.

Morzantmon: Parrotmon this is your last chance.

Lauren: I don't think this welcome meal should be given to me.

Parrotmon: Parrotmon Crazy Mode.

Wind Spymon: That's this land's crystal.

Lauren: Xros shinka!

Episode 3- XROS 3 Awakens


	3. Episode 3 XROS 3 Awakens

This is a story that I have recently thought about. This story features the war against the Action Army. There is a prophecy featuring a human with a pink xros loader. Lauren is a young girl, only 6 years old, who ends up in the digital world to start her mission. She meets Saphiramon, Shadow Dragonmon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon. They all form the Saphira Riser Army and they start to fight the enemy. They meet other digimons who join the army. Lauren needs to collect the crystals of each land to help them. Most of the characters are my own but they are changes to some of the original digimons (only for this story).

Saphira Knight Wars Episode 3- XROS 3 Awakens

* * *

This is the opening scenes…

Digimon, digimon, digimon…

Lauren is seen falling into the digital world…

Gather to fight our enemies…

Saphiramon, Shadow Dragomon, Wind Dragonmon, War Greymon and Angewomon appear…

To help win this war…

Lauren holds up her xros loader and Saphiramon X2 appears behind her…

Against the action army…

The leader and the three generals of the action army appear…

Through all the lands…

Shadows of other digimons appear…

To complete the prophecy…

Lauren turns into the Saphira Knight…

Saphira Knight Wars…

Saphiramon X2 releases a shockwave…

Xros shinka…

Saphiramon, War Knightmon and War Greymon fuse into Saphiramon X3…

We will win in the end…

Lauren kicks an enemy, while Carmon rams them over…

Because we are destined too…

Thunder Greymon and Tank Garurumon face off against Steelixmon while Ice Birdmon flies around them…

Saphira Knight Wars.

Lauren stands before the Saphira Riser army and sticks up one of her hands.

* * *

At the Action Army's headquarters…

Morzantmon and his fellow generals, Metal Piedmon and Queen Chessmon were waiting for their leader to appear. Metal Piedmon was a mechanical clown like digimon and Queen Chessmon was a chess piece like digimon. To the left of them was a warrior like digimon.

"Come on, guys, why are we here again?" asked Queen Chessmon.

"We are having a meeting with our leader" said the warrior digimon.

"Listen to Steelixmon, Queen Chessmon" said the voice of the leader. The leader was in the shadows hiding his true form.

"The arrival of the child has brought out an enemy army" said Metal Piedmon who was swinging one of his swords around.

"She has already xros shinka four digimons" said Steelixmon.

"That's why I am giving Parrotmon, one last chance to stop them" said Morzantmon.

"Go ahead with your plans Morzantmon" said the leader.

* * *

With our heroes…

Lauren was sitting at a table with Angewomon and War Greymon near her. The four members of the Saphira Riser army were standing nearby. Just then, maid like digimons appeared.

Maidmon. A maid type digimon. Xros level. Data type. They are the most helpful of all digimons. They are not made for battles.

The Maidmons were carrying plates of food and drink and placed them on the table. Future Saphiramon was sitting on his throne with a small spy like digimon and an angel with a massive shield by his side.

"I don't think this welcome meal should be given to me" said Lauren. Just then, Metal Garurumon entered with a car like digimon. Metal Garurumon stepped towards Lauren and spoke to her.

"This is Carmon" he said pointing to the car, "he will be your protector during battles".

Carmon. A vehicle type digimon. Xros level. Vaccine type. He can change into any vehicle to suit the environment it is in. Special attack- Car Blast Wave.

"Ok!" said Lauren and then looked at Carmon, "come join us". Carmon nodded and moved to stand near her.

"OK! Now we have to be ready for Parrotmon to attack" said the angel.

"Magna Angemon we don't know if he will attack us" said War Knightmon who was drinking at the time.

"I didn't see anything about Parrotmon attacking next" said the spy digimon.

"Keep an eye on them, Wind Spymon" said Wind Dragonmon.

* * *

With Parrotmon…

Parrotmon (Saphira Knight) was standing before the screen showing Morzantmon. By his side were Airdramon, Butterflymon and D'Arcmon.

"I want you to attack the castle, tomorrow" said Morzantmon.

"Yes general" said Parrotmon (Saphira Knight).

"Parrotmon this is your last chance" said Morzantmon. The three other digimons looked shocked with this information.

"I will not fail" said Parrotmon (Saphira Knight).

* * *

Next morning, with the good guys…

Lauren entered a room where the members of her small group were waiting. She had been sharing a room with Angewomon.

"Ok! So what will happen after we destroy Parrotmon?" asked Lauren.

"We will start to journey to the other lands" said War Knightmon, "and take on the other members of the action army".

"Don't forget the land crystals" said War Greymon.

"Land crystals" Lauren thought.

"The land crystals can bring peace to each lands" said Saphiramon, "but we need to pass each crystals' tests".

"I suggest we get ready for a battle then" said Lauren. Just then, an explosion was heard and the group ran out.

* * *

Outside, a few minutes ago…

"Incoming" said Wind Spymon as Parrotmon (Saphira Knight) and his three foot soldiers appeared.

Spinning Needles.

Airdramon releases needles from his hair at the ally digimons. Magna Angemon moved infront and used his shield to block the attack.

Sweet Honey Straw.

Butterflymon released some honey waves at Magna Angemon but he still stopped the attack.

Butterflymon. An insectoid type digimon. Armor Level. Vaccine type. An Insect type Digimon from which Gatomon, an ancient descendent, evolved with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. She lives in clement regions where beautiful flowers bloom, and she is a person who hates to fight. Special attacks- Sweet Pheromone, Sweet Honey Straw, Honey Wave and Sweet Kick.

Suddenly D'Arcmon went flying as Saphiramon X2 and War Knightmon X2 appeared. On the ground, Carmon, Angewomon and War Greymon appeared with Lauren inside Carmon.

* * *

War Knight Twister.

Saphira Wave.

War Knightmon X2 and Saphiramon X2 released their attacks and sent D'Arcmon and Butterflymon crashing into the ground. They then were destroyed by War Greymon's sword.

"You dare attack a member of the action army and destroy them" said a mad Parrotmon as he swung his chainsaw tail at Airdramon destroying him. Parrotmon then began to absorb his fallen soldiers' data.

Parrotmon (Saphira Knight) mode change to, he started to get bigger with bolts of lightning attached to his body, Parrotmon Crazy Mode (Parrotmon C.M.).

Parrotmon Crazy Mode. A bird type digimon. Xros level. Virus type. He is so crazy that he attacks anything but himself. Special attacks- Crazy Thunder Strike, Crazy Tail Slam and Crazy Dive Bomb.

* * *

On a hillside nearby, two Reportermons were watching the scene.

"As you see, Parrotmon has changed into a crazy creature" said one of them.

Reportermon. A reporter type digimon. Xros level. Vaccine type. They always try to get the truth out of anything. Special attacks- Report Noise Breaker, Report Dance Fury and Reporter Book Blast.

Back at the battlefield…

Crazy Thunder Strike.

Parrotmon C.M. released thunder from his body and fired at Saphiramon X2 and War Knightmon X2. Both are hit and sent to the ground. They both returned to their pre-forms. Only War Knightmon and Saphiramon got onto their feet.

* * *

Parrotmon C.M. then headed towards Carmon. Lauren looked shocked about being attack. Suddenly, Future Saphiramon kicked the enemy away.

"You dare to attack my sons" said a mad Future Saphiramon. Lauren then looked at her xros loader and saw Saphiramon in a different form.

"Saphiramon, War Knightmon and War Greymon" Lauren said swinging the xros loader, "Xros Shinka!"

War Greymon joined the two standing and all three started to glow.

"What" said Parrotmon C.M.

Saphiramon…

War Knightmon…

War Greymon…

**XROS SHINKA!**

Saphiramon X3.

* * *

The glow finished and a massive dragon warrior appeared. Its shoulders both had a head on them. One had War Greymon's head and the other had War Knightmon's head.

Saphiramon X3. A Composite type digimon. Xros level. Data type. He is the only known Dragon Warrior xros level digimon. Special attacks- Saphira 3 Strike, Saphira Dragon Dance, Saphira Tornado Run and Destruction Valley.

Parrotmon C.M. then looked at Carmon and aimed at him and hit him, sending him flying and Lauren dropped to the ground. She somehow landed on her feet. Lauren looked as Parrotmon C.M. continued towards her. Lauren just threw a punch at him and sent him flying to the ground outside the castle. All the digimons had a shocked look on their faces.

"How was that possible?" asked Metal Garurumon.

* * *

Parrotmon C.M. got back up and saw Saphiramon X3 nearby.

Saphira 3 Strike.

Saphiramon X3 released three waves from his body at his enemy. Parrotmon C.M. was sent to the ground hard.

Carmon returned to Lauren and Lauren entered him again. Then the remaining members of the Saphira Riser Army went towards the battle.

"I am going to destroy you" said Parrotmon C.M.

"In your dreams" said Saphiramon X3.

Destruction Valley.

Saphiramon X3 released a super shockwave at Parrotmon C.M. This attack completely destroys the enemy. Saphiramon X3 then split back into his previous forms as the rest of the team arrived.

* * *

Lauren exited Carmon as a bright light appeared before them. Whatever it was landed in Lauren's open hands. Once the light was gone, a blue crystal was there in Lauren's arms. Everyone was shocked with what it was.

"What is this?" asked Lauren.

"That's this land's crystal" said a happy Wind Spymon.

"So this is what we need to collect to restore peace to the digital world" said Lauren.

"We will do this" said Saphiramon.

"Together as a strong team" said War Knightmon.

"And bring peace to the digital world" said Angewomon.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Lauren: I have a fear of being in the dark.

Lady Devimon: I cannot believe you damaged Phantomon's scythe.

Morzantmon: Myotismon, the Saphira Riser Army is at your area.

Black War Greymon: I and Lady Devimon will join you in this war.

Lauren: Maybe we should start to get ready for the next battle.

Episode 4- Lauren's mysterious powers.


End file.
